The day they met
by riTa-koKoro88
Summary: Will they ever find a way?
1. Chapter 1

The mronign is lighting the sheets of Furuikchi. He wakeing up. And then he wakes up. Stadnt up. And go to the toiliet. There he brushesh his tooths. Then he looks at this miirror. There he siis his face. And then he thinks aobut himeslf. That how is possilbe that he is so good at brsuhing tooth. But that is only the beginnign. He walk to the kitschen. There he eats frigde. And he was very happy. He takes his shoes, and puts them on his legs. He walks to the door there he finds is the door. He walks out and hes is thinkign that how will eh meet today Ogafuru his TRUE LOVE.

Then he walks some more. Untils he goes to the school. There he sees somebody, but he doesnt not care abuot this people. He only tryes to find his TRUE LOVE who is OGAFURU. But hes isnt school. Furu cries at bit. But then someones come to him. ITS a OTHER MAN. Hes name is Takashima. He says "Hello you. Why are you cryign here in the middle of daytime?". Furu wipes hies eyes clean and then looks at this GOODLOOKING man. "i was not cryuing, only trash in my eyes". "oh" he answers. They look at each other eyes, and Furu FEELs somehting in his heart. Hes heart starts to pound fast and hes is like " WHAT IS THIS?". Then the other man leaves and Furu looks afster him with puzzle eyes.

Then he goes home. There he taeks his shoes off. And then he eats soemthing, not much becuse hes is on a diet. He wants to look good for Oga. He is very tired becauze today hes heart was very fast and made him pit dizzy too. It was very puzzling. "Why was my heart liek that when i met that goodlooking man?" he thougth. Then he lookds to the mirror and sees his face, the goodlokoing man in the miriror. He then suddlenly talks to Furu "hello, why are you crying?".But hes not crying! He just REMBERING the stuff that happened at school today. Then he sees his own face again and he is BLUSHING. OMG. He is like WHAT! why ams i blushing at that. Tehen he sleepls.

Next day is sun shinign again. Furu is wake up. And he run to the shop because today is not school day today is holiday. He still thinking about meeting that man yesterdya. THEN SUDDENLY he sees him in the shop too! he wants to hide from himi because hes not sure why. But he then starsts thinking about Oga that he is who he loves. Then he forgot that he was hiding and didnt look at man and he suddenly is next to him! "hey what…!" he sayd when almost fell over him. Ahh they fall to the ground! "Ouch" furu screams. "Get off me you! i dont even like you! I LOVE OGA" furu is mad. The Takashima as suprise. He doesnt know what hes talking about so he asks "What are you talking about!". Furu doesnt look in the eyes because eyes are GOODLOOKING too. But then fufu cant take more longer and he KISSES HIM! "WOHAH!" he yells. "Whwat was that!" Taksahima is blushing now Furu notices! He must like me too1 Then they look at each otehr. You can alkmost hear their hearbeat. bapbumbapbumbapum! Then oga realizes what he's done and gets hurrily up. "Ugh Im sorry i didnt mean to do that, my lips slipped!" he screams and rouns away.

He still is running then he runs to a hill with a tree. He is punting. Then he lies to the tree. He can still feel his heart raceing in his chest. "what aws i thinking!" he thoguht. "I LOVE OGA!" he screams to the tree. And kicks it too beacause is he mad at himself. He tryuly loves oga but now hes confused. Because taht other man was there. He did not know who he loved most but he didnt admit that it was that other man. Becuase he loves oga more. They bene so much togehter. Now he hits the tree and hurts his hand. "Ouch" he says. Then he hear footsets! Who is it coming. He turns around and he sees! TAKASHIMA! He is very confusded now he tries to look where to run but there is nowehre to run because tree is blocking his way. "I folowed you here" he say. "Why?" furu asks. "Bacuse that… kiss…. it was something. I dont know what! it felt like it was destiny that it happined!". Furu stareds at this man, he is now very handsome in his eyes. Not only gooldlooking. he shakes his yes. "but i loves someone else already…. " fufu then asnswers. Takashima is shocked. "Who is it! I will kill him!". "NO!" fru yells! "I will love you but please dont hurt him!" he bleads. Then they sit on the tree. And Furu falls alseep on Takashima and they look very cute togheter. Then Furu also drools. But then… SUDDENLY OGA COMES FORM THE BACKGROUND AND HE LOOKS PISSED!

to be contineues….


	2. Chapter 2

It was very nice weatcher, there was a bird and she sings. Oga, he walks like and angel. And furu he is not awarse of this people who is coming toward him. He is juts fooled by this person infornt of him because he thought he is too hot.

The birds fly all over. Is morning. Thre dorp of water on the leaf of tere. And tehy also sing a song. Because if you hear the leaf there is thignle like very small sounhds you must listen close. But Furu is not hearing thise voices because he is not concrent. He only sees what he wands.

Oga is firecly running on the hill and soon he will catch FURU. He runs faster and fastster and faster and he is very angryly. BUT THEN OH NO, he trips all over his foot and then he rolls to the bototm of the tree. He is very pissed now buicuase he falled. He is now seeing his past, beacause he hit his head mahybe. He rememberes all thise fun things He dids with FURU his love of love. And they oh vere so happy. A signdle drop of tear falls frmo his eye. BUT WHAT! It doenst drop to the floorr BUT IT FLY AWAY! What is tish magisc! Ogafuru cries!

The tear is travvielling in time and spcace. It will fly to the past where theryre vere happy. And THERE it finds way it sees them all happy. And it comes bakc to Oga. Then he asks, "do you wish to be happy gaina?". Oga is conflused.

But now bakc to fuuru. He is still there with the other man. He sese his teeth they are white. and then he says "Are you very good taking care of your?" And he danced. Because he feelss like taht. They start dancing they are now dancing.

But tahts not all! Oga is now friends with tear and they both come pu the hill to ther tree who is dancing with Furu. Oga is pointing finger ad Furu who is now SHOCKED! HE DID NOT SEE OGO AT ALL AND NOW IS VERY BAD FEELING! "WHAT YOU DO HERE YOU WITH THAT MAN!" oga yells angrly at Furu and the othrer! "I thoguht we haved something special you and me?" he conitinues. And then the tear is flowing from his eye again beucase dramatic.

"But but but, i didnt mean to do this Goa! Thhis is all msitake! I am just friends with this!" Furu tries to eclzplain, but oga is not forgiven. "then why did you dance with him like you cande with me once time?" this very good guestion asked by Oga.

The tear is now turned into magiccal unicorn. WHOAH! they all vere like WHAT first but they soon forgoto because drama in between these lovers, its LVOE TRIANGLE!

"do you ask me not at all?" the hot guy says suddeenly beacause everyone forgot him. They all turn dramaticly to hiim around. "Yes i'm still here and im not givin g you my Fufru. Lets bsatlle to death". Oh yes and there was baybe maybe. It was sititng on Oga all the time haha.

But they start fgihting almost, furu is trying to stop them bur he is too weak. They almost satrt the fight but then something happeens!

To be contieenud….


	3. Chapter 3

They were in the middle of batlte. It was the fight of destiny because that will thell them how to be loved, and give love to someone tehy love much. It was Furu. He was their object of lov. He such a handsome, cute man thing, that he has very nice hair and maybe blue eyes. Because hes defitnely a moe and a uke. He will obey them and will watch them fight for his boydy.

But that did not happen yet. They were interuptet! By something! now the storey will contniue….

Whne they alsmot ffight, they be interrutpet. They all turn around to teh interuption. They turn around now. WHOA! They are all very suprise! It was a baby! The baby that oga has. Hahaha! They all laugh now and very happy!. It was all a mistake and everything is now gooud. BUT NOW WAIT! its not the babye! It's a MONSTER DEMON! OH NO! THEY ALL SREAM!

"FURU!" Oga yells to his pansty friend. because he is kinds of scrared easliy he needs to be protected. So oga runs for him and covers him with his body BUT FIRST! The takafuru manguy also is like FURU! And he too tries to save him! Because HE IS TSUNDERE! They all run towards Furu who is now soncuflesd. He starts to be scarey because he doewsnt see the monster and all these handsome very goodlooking man running towards him! He is blushed and almost faint because this is liek a dream!

Now whwen they notice the too man, they are like "why are you runnign to him too hi is MY love!" they both say the same thing at the same time. and they start to push each other and they fight while they run! But uFuru doesnot notice this he only sees very hadnsome man and the yare all coming for him to take him home to be his bride. And he sees all teh wedddings in his head and then he bloods from his nose.

He also imagine hs life with them and they are happy family and they raise the babyb together and they are very happy! Its like a dream come true!

but then something dramtatic happens, the mosner is coming too, and he is very angry and try to kill them all. Its now runningn to them too and he is so big he only take two stesps and he is at them now. They all die….

To be conteniued…


	4. Chapter 4

Ant hen they stayed dead! THE END.

HA HA HA not relly this not happen yet! Something else phappen. Wghen the monster come to them personos and they tray to lay away, bu tthey are too slow. All of oliefe is coming out of their heads. They try to sexpade but its too ltay. All is lost…

But no tyet! The tears are flaying in the ckye. They come o savey thet Oga and furu and that other thing. They lay on the crass bleeding to deadh. They cut treis wrists because thehy cant sgtand the NOISE the monster is makeing it's the workST EVER! Their ears bleed and their breains start to exlploode. They just want to sleepl….. FOrver and ever the blissful of sleep an din the deep of sleep find their ture bower.

For a momoment they tought OH WE ARE SASVED! but the noise didn't stpot…. ANd now it sjust matter f times before they can know waht is infront of their desntiny. So tired they are…. ITS LIE. But they Oga I mean he si now trying to excape. But he lvoes wery much Furu who is dyed. He tears his eyes. When will it end…

Sooo tired he is. Just for moment he dcannot see in front of him and he just trieds to kiss Furu because why not, this dramatic moment. ! Bery beuytuful. And soon hwewill see his grandbpa and moms when he dies too. He is not scraed because he has Furu besidede him but he is already dead. …

The othger guy who is with them, his name is something but that's not now important, he is not dead yet but the monster is ANNOIGN still and he tried to crawel to the orgly too with furu and Oga. Tears are swelling in his eys too because he can see this dramatic moment with Furu and Oga they are true love he sesses this now and is feel baed. But nothing dcan stpot him now he wants to be aprt of that truu is ewry tried too, when will THIS END! maybe he could do something like explode the monster so all will end.

But hes not confident enough and he doesn't have dynamninte. What a sahame! Bju Oga and Furu lfy in the sky now their spirits fly there . They see oeach other and say HELLO. Then they hug and cucddle and kiss and everyhtng is alreight again. And the birds sing and grass ids green.

But this other man will hae none of that ! he wants to be flying too but he doesn't yet die want. Maybe he can stop the time and go back to the tomoment where everything is alright HE WILL DO THAT! He starts hiss machine and goes back to the store where he sees first time Furu and tries to do something. But now he stptoppes himself and didn't do it! So fuurru goes to home and never met him! What a MIRACLE! This man person who did this is very broud of himself. He now saved them alL! And then the birds fly again iand sing song nad all is well.

THE END. Trulely now.


End file.
